


hope they don't find us (their cameras are everywhere)

by airebellah



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (kind of?), Coming In Pants, Day At The Beach, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Vacation, thigh humping, undertones of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: "I'll give you a kiss after.""After what?" Peter asked. In response, Tony flexed his leg, nudging against Peter's erection."Well?" he prompted, when Peter's only response was a small gasp. "Get a move on."





	hope they don't find us (their cameras are everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this ask: "What about Tony taking Peter to a date to the great lake at the weekend; doin some fishing together (like a good dad would suggest to bond with his son, right? But they'd be unrelated), or swimming and then spreading a picnic blanket, some teasing from Peter, light play wrestling and then Tony makes Peter rut against his thigh in the hot sun (Tony gets the rough ground of course)?"

Peter stretched out with a pleased groan, eyes falling shut as his skin soaked up the sun’s rays glaring down at him from above. The heat accumulated in the sand beneath him was a burning balm to his muscles, sore from a day full of swimming, kayaking, and a failed lesson in fishing (Peter had taken one look at the hooks, and refused to let Tony cast anything in). It was not hard to fall asleep like this, the stinging scent of freshwater filling his nostrils and a gentle breeze carding through his hair.

He was startled awake by a rough graze across his bottom lip. Without opening his eyes, he settled back down with a chuckle as he recognized the touch. Another finger joined in, dragging along his bite-chapped skin, jumping across the small gap of his open mouth to tap at his neglected top lip. It was as the fingers moved back down that Peter jerked his head up, teeth faux-snapping at Tony’s skin as his lips trapped the man’s fingers in his mouth.

Tony sighed in response, lowly and under his breath, as if this were the correct next step but Peter was a few moves too late in executing. Eager to make up for his blunder, Peter sucked the fingers further down into his mouth, teeth parting to allow the callused skin the soothing sensation of a warm, wet tongue. Tony pressed in, in, in, until Peter’s lips met the base of his fingers. As he breathed through the gagging sensation it triggered, Tony cooed, giving the teen a pleased pat on the head.

As Tony began to explore the confines of his mouth -- nails scraping along the top of his tongue, digging into the insides of his cheeks, scouring the grooves of his molars -- Peter felt a pool of heat in his belly that was decidedly not from the sun’s radiation. With straining effort, he lifted his arm from his side, reaching down to pull at his too-short bathing trunks. Tony had been urging him all day to forego the trunks altogether, as they were on a private stretch of beach. But Peter knew all it took was one trespassing reporter with a camera, and had insisted on keeping them on. It was not like they covered much, anyway; Tony had purposefully packed a pair so tiny, they barely reached past his ass.

And now, even the slightest stirring of interest had his dick pressed too-tight against the cloth.

It was too much effort, he decided, to pry his eyes open against the blinding heat. So he could not see whether Tony noticed what he was trying to hide, though in all likelihood, this was one of the many reasons his older lover had chosen these shorts.

The only possibility, Peter decided, was that Tony  _ had _ seen and wanted more, because he removed his fingers in an excruciating drag, only to smother Peter’s lips, and chin, and cheeks with his own saliva. Then he thrust his fingers inside, indelicate and uncaring, slathering them in spit once again. Then his fingers were gone. And it would have been so easy for Peter to peel an eye open and check, but it was far more exciting not knowing what Tony would do next.

He was left gasping, back arching off the hot sand; a wave of cool air swept in, shocking his heated skin. Tony’s fingertips, wet and cool and unforgiving, rubbed against his nipple until it was hard and glistening with spit. Peter mentally prepared himself for an assault on the other side of his chest, but instead Tony’s fingers dipped down, trailing along his sternum and the centre of his stomach. He paused along his path to nudge into Peter’s bellybutton, until the boy was squirming at the near-uncomfortable press.

And then, once again, his touch was gone.

It was achingly reminiscent of their first tentative steps of their changing relationship, when the older man would spook at any kind of reciprocation on Peter’s end.

Flooded by an old but familiar fear, Peter’s eyes flew open at last. But Tony looked nothing but smug as he settled back onto his elbows, eyes inscrutably covered by dark-tinted sunglasses, with his winning smirk on full display. 

“C’mere, kid,” he ordered, patting the cut muscle of his thigh invitingly.

A mere mortal as he was, Peter scrambled to obey. Rolling toward the man, he threw one leg over Tony’s thigh, resting his elbows on either side of the man’s chest. Pressing upward, he licked his lips in anticipation of a kiss. But Tony’s head fell back, neck stretching as his lips were pulled out of reach.

“I’ll give you a kiss after,” Tony offered, perhaps in acquiescence to Peter’s questioning whine.

Frowning now, Peter said, “After what?”

In response, Tony flexed his leg, nudging against Peter’s crotch. Peter bit down on his tongue, head dropping to press against Tony’s chest. His forehead knocked against the cool metal of the almost heart-shaped confines of Tony’s latest nanotechnology.

When he failed to do anything else, Tony slapped his barely-covered ass. “Well? Get a move on.”

Peter lifted his head, gaze lifting beyond the subtle gleam of the nanotech enclosure, seeking Tony’s, but the man’s head remained tipped back. As if Tony were soaking up the sun, leaving Peter to stare at his stubble-covered Adam’s apple for answers.

At first Tony’s hand remained on his ass, fingers digging into his flesh, encouraging him as he tentatively rocked back and forth. A mere few glides of his cock, trapped between the smooth fabric and Tony’s unyielding muscle, had it fully hardened. As soon as the teen gained some momentum with his movements, Tony’s hand flopped uselessly to the ground. Peter could have pouted at the loss, but it would have made no difference; Tony would not see it and be swayed. 

It was hard to get off like this, with Tony not even looking at him, much less touching him. The material of the trunks was luxuriously soft, but still lacking the wet slide of spit or lube. He rutted faster, as if that would compensate; he let out a frustrated whine as the head of his cock continued to ram against the confines of the fabric.

But the sound, at last, elicited a response in Tony. Peter watched the man’s throat bob in a gulp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony’s fingers twitch against the sand. Such subtle reactions and yet they egged Peter on and he moaned, eyes falling shut, as the friction was diminished by precome leaking into the fabric. 

“F-fuck,” he stuttered as each thrust of his hips was now met with a warm, welcome squelch. 

Tony absolutely loved it when Peter let loose and swore. Mainly because he was so steadfastly against it -- even when he had been shot in the arm by some jerkface bank robber who had been holding a young girl hostage, he had kept his complaints PG. Tony, after all, swore more than enough for the both of them. 

So when Peter couldn’t help let out a curse now, faint and stuttered between gritted teeth. Tony let out his own. Louder, much more assured, accented by Tony’s hands gripping his hips in encouragement. 

He fucked himself faster, and faster, into Tony’s thigh. His hands lifted from where they had been buried in the sand, sand grit uncomfortably trapped underneath his nails, to scrabble at te man’s shoulders. He was keening, now, and pressing his face into Tony’s chest to smother the noises. Tony’s hand lifted to cup the back of his head, pushing Peter’s face more firmly against his skin.

“That’s it, sweetie,” Tony gently encouraged, and his voice had no  _ right _ _ , _ Peter decided, to sound so calm and even, whilst Peter’s was whiny and wrecked.

What he wouldn’t have given, then, for Tony’s fingers to sink into his hair and yank him up into a furiously heated kiss. To have Tony’s tongue thrust into his awaiting mouth to the beat of Peter’s desperation. Instead he would have to settled with panting against the sweat-salty skin of Tony’s chest, and the man’s too-gentle grip on his hair and his hip.

It was like a lightbulb went off in his head and Peter took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the skin surrounding the metal enclosure in the centre of Tony’s chest; Tony’s resulting groan went straight to his cock and he bit down even harder, until Tony’s nails were digging into his scalp hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Furthering his retaliation, Tony’s other hand slipped beneath the tight fabric of his trunks, roughly palming at Peter’s asscheek as he spread the boy open. When Peter’s hips canted back, Tony’s finger was there, nudging at his rim, and Peter slammed forward, overwhelmed by the teasing for  _ more _ _ , _ and he was coming, ejaculating into his swim trunks and against Tony’s thigh.

His jaw fell open, drool pooling onto the skin below him, as his body melted in a pool of post-orgasm euphoria. Then Tony was gripping his hair and forcing his head up into a long-awaited kiss, full of chapped lips, eager tongues, and far too much saliva.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr for more of my Starker ficlets, to submit requests, and geek out with me over these dorks.](http://airebellah.tumblr.com)


End file.
